


玩火

by Jeh_jiushengtian



Category: 7 MEN 侍 | 7 MEN Samurai (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:54:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28210497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jeh_jiushengtian/pseuds/Jeh_jiushengtian
Summary: 一道纯荤菜第一次烹饪请手下留情
Relationships: Motodaka Katsuki/Nakamura Reia, 本高克树/中村岭亚
Kudos: 2





	玩火

岭亚突然被克树压在身下，不知所措地喘息着，眼神逐渐迷离起来。

那人像是着了魔一样，看着自己的眼神逐渐变得火热，抵着自己的下身的触感也逐渐变得明显了起来。

明明自己刚才也没有做什么，岭亚在心里狡辩着。

今天他邀请克树来自己家做客，本来只是一起坐在地上喝饮料打游戏，但岭亚好死不死，偏偏喜欢在打游戏的时候，以聊天的方式进行心理攻击。

“克树对我而言，真的只是like吗？”

“……嗯，我想只是like而已。”

“但克树在开始意这件事的时候，可能就不仅仅是like那么简单咯。”

克树的大脑似乎在一瞬间宕机了，操控手柄的手指停止了动作，被岭亚轻而易举地K.O.。

一切都如岭亚所计划的一样，自己成功地赢下了这一场游戏。就在他举起双手，因此而欢呼之际，就被丢开手柄的克树一把拽住了双手，然后压在了身下。

“岭亚，你在玩火。”

岭亚今天完全是居家打扮，只是穿了一件V领白T和一条极度宽松的灰色运动裤。但他无法遮住自己白皙的四肢，以及因为游戏带来的激动而娇嫩泛红的肌肤，这在克树眼里有着不一样的感觉。或许和镜头前刻意展现的心机装扮，他似乎更喜欢岭亚这样卸下防备的样子。

明明兴奋起来的是自己，但身下人的呼吸却也变得急促起来，水润的双眼不知所措地看着自己，脸上也慢慢浮现出了红晕。

但岭亚没有反抗，这有些让克树出乎意料。即便他可能比克树更清楚，如果不反抗的话接下来会发生什么。

可他一直都是那么的温柔，对克树的包容范围趋近于无限。

想到这里，克树笑了，但理智也在这一瞬间断了线。他俯下身去亲吻了岭亚微微张开的双唇，柔软的触感让他不由自主地加深了这个吻。他吮吸着那犹如樱桃一样甜美的唇瓣，轻而易举地撬开了对方的贝齿，舌尖扫荡着可以触及的每一个角落，惹得身下人发出了甜美的反抗声。

他松开了他，身下的人已快喘不过气来，从那红肿的双唇中发出的喘息显得更加诱人。克树忍住让自己不要露出坏笑，侧过头，伸出舌头舔舐着已经泛红的耳垂。

“啊！哪里不可以……唔……”

岭亚的身体下意识地扭动了起来，克树不仅没有听他的劝阻，反倒变本加厉地轻轻咬了一下。

“岭亚如果真的不喜欢的话，是不会发出这样的声音的。”

克树故意在他的耳边说出这句话，吐息让身下的人扭动幅度更大，白皙圆润的脸蛋也瞬间变成了熟透的苹果。

岭亚确实没有进行实质性的反抗，他任由克树从他的喉结吻到锁骨，即使能感觉得到对方毫无章法，略显笨拙地吮吸着自己的敏感带，他也只是多叫了几声，攥紧了对方握着自己的手。

“这里透出来咯。”

克树松开了自己的右手，岭亚顺着那只手移动的方向看去。那人的手停留在了自己的胸前，用手指轻轻地来回抚摸着胸前挺立的花蕊。布料的质感有些粗糙，却有种与众不同的刺激感。那人逐渐加快了手指的动作，让岭亚猝不及防地叫了出来。

“啊~克树……不行！”

克树对他的叫声和反应非常满意，所以他决定听从岭亚的意见，停下了手中的动作，只不过……

“那这样呢？”

下一秒他掀开了岭亚的衣服，姣好的身材瞬间暴露在空气中。在柔黄的灯光下，他白皙的肌肤和粉色的凸起像是艺术品一样引人注目。克树不紧不慢地欣赏了一会儿，才继续刚才计划的动作，伸出舌头舔舐吮吸着粉嫩的花蕊，同时左手也在抚摸着另一边的凸起。

“啊嗯~”

在这样强烈的挑逗下，岭亚的下身也渐渐起了反应，缓缓起立并顶到了克树的身体。

克树停下了嘴上的动作，低头看了一眼身下灰色的小帐篷，与自己不同的是，那根物体的形状却格外明显。

“没有穿内裤吗。”

虽说是问句的形式，但克树的语气已经既定了事实。他隔着运动裤轻抚着那根物体，同时观察着身下岭亚的表情。

“你是故意的吗？”

此时的岭亚感觉全身都用不上力，只能闭上眼睛，咬着唇别过头去来逃避这个问题。而且他也意识到，无论自己如何回答，都相当于给对方再添上一把火。

克树倒也无所谓答案到底是什么，光是摆在眼前的事实就已经让他足够兴奋。他把手伸到运动裤里，饶有兴致地把玩着手中的物体，手指时不时地掠过顶端。直到他突然感受到了顶端传来温热的湿润，他才意识到岭亚已经产生了激烈的反应。

他刻意停下了手中的动作，一把拽下了身下人的裤子丢到一边。而岭亚喘着气，又因那人盯着自己的眼神像是野兽一样充满攻击性，他下意识地缩了一下身子。

克树在他心中一直是温文尔雅的形象，今天这样完全是出乎了他的意料。即便自己有意无意地都想去逗他或是让他上钩，但却从来都没有做好进一步的心理准备。

克树平复着心跳的同时解开了自己的皮带，左手抚摸着自己黑色内裤下鼓起的小帐篷，右手轻轻按压着岭亚的洞口，对方在他的手指带来的刺激下不断收缩着。

“岭亚，有保险套吗？”

岭亚一愣，点点头，指了一下电视柜。克树会心一笑，顺着他指的方向翻出了一个小盒子，旁边还有一小盒凡士林。

这家伙，看来是早就准备充分了。想到这里，克树心里也不知道什么感觉，他其实很高兴能找到这些东西，这样起码就能顺利进行他想做的事。可他又猜不透，岭亚到底是什么时候准备的这些东西，他的目的又是什么。

克树闷闷不乐地转过身来回到岭亚面前，或许是因为室内暖气开得也不高，对方已经侧过身去蜷着身子，分身的状态和刚才比也更冷静了一些。

他粗暴地把那人的身子摆正，掰开对方修长白皙的双腿，胯下粉嫩的私密处一览无遗。那人娇嗔地埋怨着毫无预警的动作，但克树却为之毫无所动。

“你是什么时候准备的这些东西？”

“唔……保险套是以前朋友送的，凡士林是之前买东西的赠品，我平时又用不到，反正我不记得了……啊！”

克树加大手上的力气，岭亚的身体本来也不是那么柔软，被这样用力拉开双腿，更是觉得有些难受，下意识地挺起了腰。

“你是不是对其他人也这样。邀请别人来你家玩的时候，是不是也故意这样勾引他们。”

“我没有！本高克树你少血口喷人！”

岭亚急了，克树能从他的眼里看出来。他的眼眶有些泛红，委屈地快要哭了出来，像是一只的小兔子一样可怜无助。

克树瞬间觉得有些后悔，或许他不应该问这些。他早就应该意识到的，岭亚平时只会逗自己，也只会对他的管理格外苛刻，或许是因为他的心里在乎的只有自己。

“抱歉，是我多疑了。”

他俯下身来轻轻吻了一下岭亚的双唇，见对方没有拒绝和反抗，他变本加厉地加深了这个吻。他的双手不断地在那具白皙的身体上来回抚摸，即使是温柔细腻的触感，也能让身下及其敏感的人重新燃起情欲。

岭亚虽然对克树的怀疑有些难过和气愤，但谁叫自己愿意喜欢这根傻傻的木头呢。克树虽说是拥有学霸属性的人，但在感情方面迟钝到令人发指，起码岭亚是这么觉得的。

但看在他认错态度良好上，岭亚不打算和他计较这些。只不过这家伙明明比自己小，但技术却比自己想象中的要熟练一些。或许是自己的敏感带早就被这家伙拿捏准了，而且没吃过猪肉，难道还没也见过猪跑么？

不对，要是往某个意思上来想，岭亚肯定要吃醋，那要说是另一种意思的话，那自己岂不是猪了？

就在岭亚纠结这一点，身体毫无防备的时候，克树已经往他的身体里慢慢送入涂满凡士林的手指。

“啊！不行不行！”

“乖，别怕。我慢慢来。”

克树轻吻着对方脖颈和锁骨之间的敏感带，左手手指挑逗着花蕊，试图让对方放松下来，才能让右手手指慢慢进入到他的体内。

他的体内滚烫，洞口因为手指的刺激而不断收缩着，这样诱人的刺激通过手指传递到了克树的全身，导致他的呼吸也变得沉重起来，迫不及待地有伸入了第二根手指。

“嗯啊！”

岭亚条件反射下的肌肉反应让他挺直了身体，腰身更加明显，也更加诱人。无奈他还躺在地板上，只能紧紧攥着拳头来忍耐这种异物入侵的感觉，忘记修剪的指甲嵌入了自己的手掌。

克树看着岭亚泛红的手掌和指甲印，也觉得有些心疼。他把岭亚的手达到自己的肩上，俯下身来摸了摸对方已经有些汗湿的前额和发丝。

“疼就掐我，别自己忍。”

“……嗯。”

岭亚红着脸，羞涩地看着眼前的男人。他比自己年纪小，看上去也比实际年龄更年轻，在此刻看上去却格外有成熟的魅力。

不过刚开了会儿小差，岭亚就感觉到了克树更加深入了自己体内，他下意识地扬起了脖子，双手也抓住了对方的肩膀。克树趁机俯身舔舐着他的喉结，身下的人发出了更诱人的叫声，手指也得以顺利送入体内。

克树的手指轻轻顶了一下内壁上方，随着岭亚一声无法克制的娇喘，和他下意识蜷缩起来的双腿和攥紧自己衣服的动作，他明白自己找到对了地方。

在岭亚的洞口慢慢熟悉着这份触感时，克树拉下自己的内裤，欲望随之弹出，随后熟练地摆弄着自己的欲望。但他看到岭亚似乎在表露着渴望的眼神，克树停下了自己的动作，温柔地抚上了对方逐渐挺拔的分身。

这突如其来的刺激让岭亚收紧了腹部，他紧紧咬住下唇，却无法阻止自己发出诱人的喘息。他也知道，那位正在服侍着自己欲望的人也已忍耐了许久，便松开了攥着对方肩膀的左手，伸向对方的下体，轻轻地用指尖的触感刺激着对方。

克树反倒受不了这样轻柔的触感，更何况是岭亚用那纤细娇嫩的手指来把玩。他再也不想多忍耐一秒，左手抓住岭亚正在摆弄自己的那只手按在地上。又抽出了手指，快速拆开保险套给自己装备好，将自己的欲望对准了正在收缩的粉色洞口。

“啊~克树……疼……”

“……抱歉。”

克树只伸进去了不到一半，就感觉到岭亚的指甲透过自己的T恤嵌入自己的肩膀。很疼，但他一定比自己还要疼。

他轻轻地搓揉着对方的下体，俯身亲吻着那白皙的胸膛，以此安慰着他。随后他的舌尖缠绕上挺立的花蕊，掌握了对方舒张的时机，慢慢将欲望送入温热的洞穴内。

在欲望逐渐进入到最深处时，他凭着刚才的经验找准位置，用力往上顶了一下，发丝上的汗珠也低落到那洁白的肌肤上。

“啊嗯~”

岭亚蜷缩起了脚趾，双腿也下意识地夹得更紧。他已经无所谓自己的声音变成什么样了，毕竟自己在克树面前已经一览无余，已经不会有更让他感到羞耻的事情了。

虽然今天已经不是第一次听到岭亚发出这样的娇喘，但每一次似乎都比之前更让克树兴奋。他随手抓过刚才坐在地板上用过的沙发靠垫，抬起岭亚的腰垫在下面，这样会让双方都感到更舒服一些。

而岭亚呢，他还在心里吐槽说这小子可懂的真多，对方就已经对准了他最敏感的地方展开了猛烈的进攻。

“啊嗯~克树……唔……”

岭亚紧紧地咬着下唇，只允许自己发出阵阵呜咽声，以免自己再不受控制叫出来。他租的这间公寓也有些年头了，隔音似乎不是很好，他怕自己奇怪的声音被其他人听到。

“叫出来，岭亚。你叫起来很好听。”

克树在岭亚的耳边低声说着，同时加快了下半身抽插的速度，身下的人也没有办法再控制自己，扭动着身躯放肆地娇喘。

听到这样放荡的叫声，克树也变得更加兴奋，丝毫没有放慢动作的意思。在经历了高频率的刺激后，岭亚的大脑已经呈现出一片空白，叫声也不像刚才一样尖锐，反倒更接近于他原来的嗓音。

克树看着他逐渐失去焦点的眼神，和喘息时慢慢伸出的舌头，他知道对方已经开始享受这一场刺激的运动。

他也经不起这样的诱惑，低头吻住对方的粉嫩的唇瓣，似乎要将对方的唇齿之间的甘甜一扫而空，并再次尝试加快下半身的抽插速度。

这种缺氧的感觉给岭亚带来了前所未有的快感，他挣扎的声音变得更加清晰，双手却紧紧勾住了克树的后颈，主动借力撑起身体加深了这个吻。

克树松开岭亚后依旧关注着他的表情，觉得他那无力的眼神变得更加诱人，也觉得是时候该让他解放了。他握住岭亚挺拔的分身，上面已经沾了不少从顶端分泌的粘液，加大了克树的动作给岭亚带来的刺激。

“嗯啊~不行……要去了！”

随着岭亚的娇喘，克树加快了手上和腰部的速度。在岭亚粉嫩的前端将乳白液体喷射在克树的小腹上的同时，他的身体扭动着抽搐了几下，松开挽着克树的双手瘫在地板上。

克树在这样的刺激下，没多久也释放了出来。他喘着气，缓缓地把分身从岭亚体内抽出。保险套里的乳白物质的量比以往都多，也难怪，他也已经有一段时间没有发泄了。

克树熟练地收拾完残局，拉起裤子系上皮带。岭亚还倒在地上，即使感到冷也只是蜷缩着，也不拉一下衣服，似乎是因为没有力气爬起来，又或许只是他懒。

“起来，再不穿要着凉的。”

“这是你应该对我的态度吗？”

克树理所当然地挨了岭亚一踹，虽然现在这只粉嫩的小脚丫踹人根本不疼。他蹲下来，帮他T恤整理好，拿起运动裤往他身上套。但岭亚依旧不领情，两条白晃晃的小腿胡乱踢着，不是踹到裤子就是踹到克树。

克树无奈地收了手，又趁机抓住了岭亚的左脚脚踝。

“看你那么有精神，要不再来一次？”

“……本高克树！你这是对我讲话应该有的态度吗！”

看着眼前的人突然脸红，克树想到刚才岭亚在自己身下娇喘的样子，不禁窃喜，轻轻吻了一下手中的玉足。见身下的人没有反抗，又顺着白皙嫩滑的小腿，顺势吻到了大腿根。

我们家的岭亚大人，果然还是对我最温柔了。

=完=


End file.
